1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle wheel clamps for preventing unauthorized operation of parked vehicles, and more particularly to a wheel clamp assembly that can be locked about part of a road wheel of a motor vehicle to prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle, wherein the clamp is foldable for ease of storage in, e.g., the vehicle trunk space.
2. Description of the Known Art
It is established practice for parking enforcement authorities such as the police to immobilize illegally-parked vehicles by applying clamps about the wheels of such vehicles. Wheel clamps used in such situations are, however, invariably of a relatively bulky construction, and are time-consuming to fit in position. Furthermore many of the known clamps are attached diametrically across the entire wheel and the associated tire. Consequently, unauthorized removal can be effected relatively simply by deflating the tire and maneuvering the clamp off from the wheel.
Because the theft of motor vehicles has become an ongoing problem, numerous security devices are now available for attachment to motor vehicles, to prevent or deter unauthorized operation or removal of the vehicle. For example, alarm systems which emit a loud sound upon an unauthorized entry into a vehicle are particularly popular, but they can be readily disabled by a thief having knowledge of the systems. Additionally, there is an increasing tendency for activated alarm sounds to be ignored by the public because of a large number of false soundings that are known to occur. Clearly, this public attitude toward conventional car alarms plays into the hands of a potential thief.
Internal locking mechanisms applied to a vehicle steering wheel, control pedals, gear lever, hand brake and the like are also popular, but do not prevent a determined thief from entering the vehicle. Once inside, he or she can readily hacksaw through or otherwise remove the locking mechanism without persons nearby becoming aware of what is going on inside the vehicle.
On the other hand, wheel clamps provide an excellent visual deterrent to a potential thief, and any attempt at unauthorized removal of the clamp would be immediately apparent to passers-by. Consequently wheel clamps are becoming more popular for use by private motorists as a means to protect their vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,426 (Feb. 9, 1988), discloses a wheel clamp attachment comprised of two hinged members adapted to engage inner and outer faces of a wheel rim. A bolt extends in both members and draws them toward one another to engage the wheel rim. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,828,590 (Aug. 13, 1974) and 4,833,442 (May 23, 1989) show wheel clamps or immobilizers having a pair of jaws that extend radially about the circumference of a tire on a vehicle wheel rim and engage the rim at a point on its outer circumference.
As mentioned, however, conventional wheel clamps suffer from various disadvantages which make them less than ideal for regular private use. Their bulky nature makes them inconvenient to store in the trunk of a vehicle, and the time needed to install and remove the clamp can discourage the vehicle owner from using the clamp, particularly in inclement weather. Also, as mentioned, it is possible for a thief to effect unauthorized removal of many conventional clamps merely by deflating the tire of the clamped wheel. It would, therefore, be desirable to make available a clamp for the road wheel of a vehicle, having a more compact construction and capable of being more easily installed than the conventional clamps, and which is less prone to unauthorized removal than the known clamps.